The Lost Uchiha
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: What is this? Another Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi shows her emotions. Who is she? Come and find out! Kagome and Gaara.
1. Prologue: Leaving

**_Disclaimer:_** As much as i wish i owned Inuyasha, Naruto and YYH i sadly do not own any of these shows or any song i happen to through in here unless stated otherwise by myself.

**_An_- **_This story does contain OOC, AU and some Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sakura bashings, just a warning._

* * *

**_Prologue: The lost Uchiha_**

* * *

A beautiful young female with shoulder length raven black hair that held red streaks was seen running through the Uchiha compound her coal black eyes were devoid of any emotions at the sight of her clan, her families bodies lying on the cold, hard ground, all dead, every single one of them were dead, her mom, dad, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins. The only survivor was herself and her two brothers,

'I will kill him. He destroyrd every-one' Was the venomous thought running through the five year olds head, her eyes changing from her usual coal black to red with two tomoes spinning in each eyes.

The keke genkai of the Uchiha clan, the sharingan, had been activated and pain would be dealt to the one responsible for her clans demise, even she had to die, she swore that she'd get her vengence...

'I will kill you, you filthy snake and when i do, Tachi-Aniki's name will be cleared and Sasu-kun will learn the truth. I swera it, i won't let you destroy the last of my family. One day the three of us will be a family again, like we would have been if you hadn't come and destroyed our lives. I will make you suffer.'

The five year old turned and looked at the place where she knocked her brother out before comfronting the snake sannin who stole her Aniki's identity

"I'll be back one day Sasuke. i'll be back stronger and then i'll tell you the truth, just please don't do any thing foolish" Whispered the girl before she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Review please...

-Kagi-chan


	2. info 1

**_Kage: Sesshoumaru Tashio_**

**Seishou Squad**

_1. Leader: Kagome Uchiha_

_2. Captain: Yusuke Urameshi_

_3. Kuronue Kurai_

_4. Youko Kurama_

_5. Suuichi Kurama_

_6. Hiei Jaganshi_

_7. Kazuma Kwabara_

_8. Yuki Matsuki_

_9. Yukio Matsuki_

**Taijiya**** Squad**

_1. Leader: Kohaku Kuchiku_

_2, Captain: Hagiri Kaname (Sniper)_

_3. Sango Kuchiku_

_4. Rin Kuchiku_

_5. Jin Kaze Tsukai_

_6. Touya Koori_

**Monks/Miko's**

_1, Leader: Miroku Shukke_

_2, Captain: Tsukiyomi Ikazuchi_

_3, Kaede Nisou_

_4, Kirara Shuudoushi_

_5, Suzaku Shuudoushi_

_6. Shiori Kasai_

**Assassins**

_1. Leader: Shippo Torikkusuta Kurama_

_2. Captain: Bankotsu Denkou_

_3. Hakudoushi Kumo_

_4. Jakotsu Denkou_

_5. Naraku Kumo_

_6. Suikotsu Denkou_

_7. Renkotsu Denkou_

_8. Hoshiyomi Ikazuchi_

_9. Inuyasha Tashio_

**Blacksmiths**

_1. Totosai Hinote_

**Healers**

_1. Botan Karite_

_2. Yukina Jaganshi_

_3. Keiko Yukamura_

_4. Shizuru Kwabara_


	3. meeting the lost Uchiha

**Disclaimer**_I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto or YYH, but i do own my OC's and my villages_

**An: **_Before i start demons _**are**going_ to be in the shinobi world._

* * *

_i would also like to give you guys fair warning of the changes to the YYH group and if you don't like it, i don't really care, not to be rude or any-thing, but if you don't like the changes or what i write then you don't have to read it nobody is forcing you to read this beside it is called a fan fiction for a reason you know, anyways here are the changes._

_**All of the YYH boys **__**WILL**__** be demons.**_

_**Kurama and Youko will be two seperate beings.**_

_**Kurama and Youko are cousins. **_

_**Youko will still be a silver fox while Kurama will be a fire kitsune and Shippo's older brother. **_

_**Kuronue will also be in the story as well, because **__**I LOVE HIM**__**, he is also Youko's childhood friend.**_

_**Hiei will probably be a little if not a lot OOC and he will also be Kurama's childhood friend.**_

_**Yusuke will be the captain of their squad. He is also going to be a Ookami (wolf) demon.**_

_**Kwabara will NOT be bashed and he is going to be a Kurohyou (panther) demon.**_

_**Yusuke, Kwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Youko and Kuronue all adopted Kagome has their younger sister and are very protective over the young Uchiha as are Sesshoumaru and my two OC's (which will be her teammates) **_

_**They are all in the shinobi world. **_

_**Akumagakure is like the Makai, a village where the demons live.**_

_**Akumagakure is not allied to any one deeming humans as weak, insignifucant beings and the demons that are allied to them as traitors.**_

_**Seireigakure and Mikadzukigakure are allies**_

_**Seireigakure is Reikai. Good demons and super powered humans are trained at a young age to be able to take down their opponent.**_

_**Mikadzukigakure is where the elite warriors of Seireigakure train. They train under the demon lords and their general. This is where the YYH boys, Kagome, some others and my two OC's trained.**_

_**I think that's it...So here is the first chapter.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Meeting the lost Uchiha_**

* * *

It was a rainy and dreary day when a black blur was seen running through tress heading straight towards a quiet village, beside the black blur was a silver blur. The two blurs slowed to a stop on a branch near the gates to reveal a male and a female.

The male looked to be about 18 with knee length silver hair, golden eyes and pointed ears. Gracing each of his high cheekbones were maroon stripes and on his forehead lay a navy blue crescent moon. He wore a while long sleeve and a silver vest and a pair of loose white pants and black boots. To his waist were two swords and on his left leg they was a holster,

The female was about 9 with waist long raven black hair that held a bluish-purple tint to it and midnight black eyes. She wore a black longsleeve where you could barely see a red design which was covered by her silver vest, she also wore black baggy pants. On her high cheekbones were two stripes as well, the top stripes were black while the bottom stripes were silver. She had a Kunai holster attach to her left thigh and right arm. Around her waist were also two swords.

The two figure glanced at each other the male tilted his head slightly to the side in question.

"I have to speak with Sasuke." Called the female cooly

The male glanced at the younger girl emotionlessly but if you looked closely you could see the softness present.

"It's been four years since i last seen my brothers."

Sesshoumaru looked at the village in front of them, "When you do find your brother what are you going to say?"

Kagome's hands drifted towards the holster on her thigh, "i have some-thing, Any-ways i had also left behind a scroll for the hokage about tha massacre."

Suddently two other figures dropped down beside the female. Kagome glanced at the two boys.

One of the boys had mid back dark red hair, light green eyes, a green stripe across his left cheek. He had two furry kitsune ears upon his head the same color as his hair, He wore dark blue pants, a blood red long sleeve shirt and a silver vest. he was wearing black boots as well. Straped to his back was a naginata.

The second male looked exactly like the first except he had short dark red hair that defied the laws of gravity and piercing light green eyes. While the first male loked friendly, this one was the had the whole 'look at-me-the-wrong-way-and-your-dead'. He wore clothes similiar to the female except his shirt was a ruby red. He was also wearing black boots and like his brother he to had a single green strip across his left cheek and had furry red ears on top of his head.

Both boys looked to be about 13.

"Yuki, Yukio" Greeted Kagome while Sesshoumaru nodded at them.

"Hello Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sensei" Called yuki cheerfully

"Hm...Hey Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sensei" Came Yukio's greeting

The four was a sight to see as they entered the hidden leaf village.

Every-one stopped what they were doing to lookat the four, whispers soon erupted amongst the villagers.

The four ignored every-thing and headed towards the Hokage tower.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**

"Hokage-sama were you expecting visitors" Asked Iruka

"Yes" replied the Sandaime

"Why are we here Hokage-sama?" Called Kakashi

"One of the vistors need to speak with one of your students Kakashi and ir is quite important because once the information is revealed then we can get down to business"

"What sort of business?" Called Sakura

"Imporant business" Called the Sandaime

"Hm, what sort of important business?" Called Naruto

Sighing the Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth, "This has to do with Uchiha Massacre, 4 years ago."

The Hokage looked at the wide eyed Sasuke as did every-one else.

"what about ir?" Called Sasuke glaring at the Hokage. 'I lost every-one that night even my baby sister, damn that Itachi, why'd he have to take Kagome's life as well..." Sasuke was brought out of his bitter thoughts by the Hokage's voice.

"There is more to it then that..."

The Sandaime stopped when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter"

The doors were pushed open and in walked four people. Three males and a female.

Sasuke stared at the girl with a look of pure disbelief.

"K..Ka...Kagome" He stuttered out

Kagome turned and looked at the dark figure before a smile graced her lips.

"Sasuke" She called happily running towards her brother and pouncing on him knocking them both to the ground. Kagome giggled as she hugged him.

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome" He whispered softly 'Itachi didn't kil you, then where have you been?" He thought silently.

Sakura glared at the female with malice and envy.

Yukio, Yuki and Sesshoumaru growled seeing the look pinky was shootiing at Kagome.

"Wench, if you know what's good for you, you ill cease to glare at Kagome with such malice or i will be force to remove your head from your shoulders." Threatened Yukio.

Yuki the every polite and well mannered of the twins were also glaring at the pink haired girl. "Agreed"

Sakura gulped and hid behind her sensei who glanced at her boredly before looking at the female still hugging Sasuke and was surprise and shock to see Sasuke smile and that his arms were wrapped around the young girls waist.

Naruto's mouth was hanging wide open while iruka also looked shocked and curious.

The Hokage just smiled.,

After a few minutes of Sasuke and Kagome talking and the leaf nins staring except for the Hokage,

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to gain the Uchiha siblings attention.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Seeing the look on his face she immediatly stood up, helped Sasuke to his feet, schooled her features and walked over towards her sensei and her teammates.

Sesshoumaru was a very busy inu-youkai with being the leader of Mikadzukigakure and the one responsible for training the elite warriors, not to mention all the paper work that needs his approval and if it wasn't for kagome he'd probably never get sleep. He needed to leave soon for he had a session with Enma Jr. boys in 2 hours.

"Hello Sandaime Hokage. it is so wonderful to see you again."

"You to child"

Kagome smiled and turned to look at Sesshoumaru who nodded his head at her.

"well i guess i should introduce them before we start." Called Kagome "Well this is **Lord** Sesshoumaru Tashio he is an inu taiyoukai and the ruler of Mikadzukigakure and the sensei of the seishou squad. There is about nine to a unit and theres about five or so different units all train for that specific task and for each unit their is a squad captain and leader. This is Yuki Matsuki" Kagome pointed to the nice looking boy. "And this is his twin brother Yukio Matsuki. They are both Ruby kitsunes. We and six others represent the Seishou squad. I am the leader and a boy named Yusuke Urameshi who is back home is the captain. And who are you guys, i already know Sasuke and the Sandaime"

"Yes well i am Kakashi Hateki, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno the last two members of my squad"

"i am Iruka Umino"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Hey wait you didn't introduce yourself" called Sakura in a snobbish voice.

"Oh my i guess i didn't. Hm, I am the adopted sister of Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Yuki, Yukio, Yusuke, Youko, Kurama, Kwabara, Kuronue, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Hiei and Miroku . As stated earlier i am the squad leader to the Seishou unit. I am also the younger sister to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Kagome Akemi Uchiha."

Kagome looked at the the three boys. "Heh, that was a mouthful" she grinned

The three boys smiled at the small girl.

Meanwhile every one was shocked by the news of Sasuke having a baby sister, but Sasuke himself and the Sandaime they were shocked by how much people adopted her as their younger sister.

Kagome turned and looked at the group. "Well back on topic. I am here to speak with Sasuke."

"Oh you are going to tell him now are you?"

"Yeah" Kagome nodded

Sasuke looked at the hokage then to his sister, "Tell me what?"

_Review please,_

_-Kagi-chan_


	4. more Info

_**Disclaimer**: _

_I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto, if i did then Kagome would not have been that bitch Kikyo's reincarnation and wouldn't be compared to her either and instead of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru would be the hero instead of a side character and he and Kags would get together. _

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kage, Squads, Members and Weapons.**_

* * *

_**Kage: Sesshoumaru Tashio, **Looks 18. knee length silver hair and golden eyes. Prussian blue Crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek along with stripes on his eyelids. **True firm: **A gaint white dog with markings similar to those in his human form._

_**Weapons:** Tenseiga, Toukijin, Bakusaiga. **Attacks:** Poison claws, Whip of light, __Mokomoko. _

_He is the leader of the Seishou Unit, The male Taijiya Unit, The Monks and Miko's and the Assassination Unit._

* * *

**Seishou Squad**: _Loyalties lay with their Kage Sesshoumaru and Mikazukigakure_

**Standard Uniform**: _A slightly loose black pants, black t-shirt, thick silver vest left either zipped up or not, black combat boots, Kunais, Taijutsu, Martial arts and hand to hand_

* * *

**Members:**

_**Kagome Uchiha:** Nine years old. Waist length black hair with a purplish-blue tint, midnight black eyes, When the sharingan is activated she has blood red eyes with three tomoe in each eyes**.** _

_**Weapons:**_ _**A hidden Tonto** (Knife).** Ashiko** (foot spikes) **Tekagi **(hand claws), **Tessen** (War fans), **Tetsubishi** (small balls of spikes that when they are thrown, behind you, no matter what side a spike will always be in the air. It can aid in losing a pursuer by forcing them to fall or stumble, when camping, you line these up around your clearing, it warns you of enemies approach, lastly you can throw these directly at your enemy if that's what you want. these could also be coated in poison.) **Whip, Kunai, Shuirken and Tenshinranman** ('Innocence'. Defense.) **Goutsukubari** ('Pride' Offence)_

_**(...)**_

**Yusuke Urameshi:** _Fifteen years old. Shoulder blade length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, a single blue stripe against his left cheek. pointed ears and sharp light blue claws. **True form:** A gaint dark blue wolf with light blue eyes._

_**Weapons: Katana, Kunai, Shuriken, Fists**_

_**(...)  
**_

**Kuronue Kasai:** _Sixteen years old. Waist length pitch black hair kept in a high pony-tail adn a tattered black hat on his head, indigo blue eyes, pointed ears and a pair of pitch black bat wings on his back and deadly claws._** _True form:_** _A gaint pitch black bat with dark blue eyes._

_**Weapons:**__** Kama, Manriki gusari, **(short stick.) **Shobo (**A hand-held rod used for poking, pinching, striking, smashing and scraping a enemies pressure points. Effective places are the back of the neck, bridge of the nose and the groins and easy to conceal.)_

_**(...)  
**_

_**Youko Kurama:** Sixteen years old Waist length silver hair, golden eyes, two silver furry fox ears sat upon his head and deadly claws. True form: A gaint silver fox with light gold eyes. **True form:** _A gaint silver fox with light gold eyes.

**_Weapons:__ Rose whip, death tree, controls plant life and a sword._**

_**(...)  
**_

_**Hiei Jaganshi:**_ _Fifteen years old. Raven black hair that defied gravity with a white starburst, ruby red eyes and a jagan eye on his foreheaad. **True form:** He turns greens and 1,000 eyes open all over his body._

_**Weapons:**__ **A katana, speed, jagan** (Evil eye. Allows him to proform near psycic abilities such as hypnosis, telepathy and remote viewing powers), **Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha** (Evil kings blaze murdering black dragon wave or commonly known as the dragon of the arkness flame), **Jao Ensatsu Rengoku Shou** (Evil kings blaze murdering purgatory scorch or commonly known as blazing fist of the overlord ir fist of the mortal flames) **Jao Ensatsu Ken **(Evil kings murdering sword or sword of the darkness flame._

_**(...)  
**_

___**Suiichi Torikkusuta Kurama:** Fifteen years old/ Mid-back fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Two fire red with a light tint of magenta ears on top of his head and deadly red claws. _

**_Weapons:__ Rose whip, death tree, shobo..._**

**(...)  
**

___**Kazuma Kwabara:** Fifteen years old/ Shoulder length dark purple almost black hair, dark purple eyes._

**_Weapons:__ Katana_**

_**(...)**_

___**Yuki Matsuki:** Thirteen years old**.** Mid back dark red hair, light green eyes, a green stripe across his left cheek. He had two furry kitsune ears upon his head the same color as his hair _

_**Weapons: Swords and whip **_

____

**(...)**

___**Yukio Matsuk:**Thirteen years old. Sh__ort dark red hair that defied the laws of gravity and piercing light green eyes, a single green strip across his left cheek and had furry red ears on top of his head._

_**Weapons: S**__**words and whip** _

_

* * *

_

_**Taijiya:**_ _Males belong to Mikazuki, Females Seireigakure_

_**Males:** Loose black pants black long sleeve, white sash. _

* * *

**Kohaku:** _Fourteen years old. Long dark brown hair and brown eyes._

_**Weapons: Kusai-gama, a katana, poison powder, flash powder, Metsubishi** (A powder like substance that work to temporarily blind the enemy.) _

(...)

**Hagiri (nicknamed Sniper):**_Seventeen years old. Neck length jet black hair and Mdgenta color eyes._

_**Weapons: Fukiya** (A hollow tube used to shoot fukiya at the enemy from a distance) **Fukibari **(Darts or needles)_

**(...)**

_**Jin: **Over 1000 but looks s__eventeen years old. Shoulder length red __hair and blue eyes. Shinobi of wind._

_****__Weapons: __Wind attacks. His signature move, tornado fist. He also uses a katana._

**(...)**

_**Touya:** Over 1000 but looks seventeen years old. Short blue hair with four aqua spiked bangs and ice blue eyes. Shinobi of ice._

_**Weapons: **__Ice attacks and a katana_

* * *

_**Monks** _

_**Miroku: **Ninteen years old. Short black hair and violet eyes. He wears a black and blue robe. _

_**Weapon:** **A gold Shakujo staff with silver rings, ofuda, scrolls and the kazana**_

**(...)**

__

**Suzaku:**Twenty years old. Short blond hair with red spiky bangs. He uses a black and red robe.

_**Weapon:** **A Shinobi-zue**_ _(A staff with hidden weapons concealed within its shaft, with a twist a spring loaded spearhead would appear on one end or it could fire projectile for a few meters, produce chains or release blinding powder or smoke bombs)._ _**Kusarifunda **(A defence weapon. It's a three foot length chain with weights on either side. This is a weapon used to parry strikes from swords and staffs and to disarm and restrain enemies. When necessary it can become an offence weapon by swinging the chains and striking with the weights)_

**(...)**

_**Mikos: **White long sleeve shirt, red hakama's _

_**Tsukiyomi:** Twenty-five years old. Shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes._

_**Weapons: **Bow and Arrow and a single katana_

**(...)**

_**Kaede: **Twenty-five years old. Mid-back length black hair and brown eyes. _

_**Weapons: **Bow and Arrow and spiritual powers_

__

**(...)**

**Kirara:** Twenty years old. Older twin to Suzaku. Waist length blond hair with red tips.

_**Weapons: **Two sai's and twin butterfly swords_

_

* * *

_

**Assassins**

**Uniform:** Baggy black pants, black longsleeve and a mask

* * *

**Shippo Torikkusuta Kurama:** Eighteen years old. Mid back length red hair and emerald green eyes. Wears a Kitsune mask.

_**Weapons: **Kitsune-bi, Katana and a whip_

**(...)**

**Inuyasha Tashio:** Eighteen years old. Mid back lengh silver hair and amber eyes. Wears a Inu mask.

_**Weapons:** Tessaiga or Tetsusaiga_

_**Attacks:** Kaze no Kizu (Wind scar), Bakuryuuha (Backlash wave), Barrier shatter or Red Tessaiga, Kongosha (Adamant barrage), Dragon scaled Tessaiga, Meidou zangetsuha (Black gates moon slicing wave), _

_**Claws:** Sankon Tessou and Hijin Ketsuo_

**(...)**

**_Bankotsu Denkou:_** _Eighteen years old. Long braided black hair falling to mid back and blue gray eyes._

_**Weapons:** Banryuu_

__

**(...)**

**Jakotsu Denkou:** Nineteen years old .Short brown hair and gray eyes.

_**Weapons:** Jakotsuto_

__

**(...)**

**Naraku Kumo:** Twenty years old. Long wavy black hair that fell to his waist and blood red eyes.

_**Weapons:** Katana, poison gas and spikes. _

**(...)**

_**Hakudoushi Kumo:** Thirteen years old. Mid back length lilac hair and red eyes._

_**Weapons:** Naginata_

**(...)**

_**Suikotsu Denkou:** Twenty years old. Shoulder length black hair and gray eyes._

_**Weapons:** Tekagi and katana._

(...)

_**Renkotsu Denkou: **Twenty-four years old. Bald with gray eyes. _

_**Weapons:** Making fire and katana_

**(...)**

_**Hoshiyomi Ikazuchi:** Twenty-six years old. Long green hair and blue eyes._

_**Weapons:** Naginata of heaven and earth. _

* * *

**SEIREIGAKURE**

**Kage: Enma Yama, **_Looks 30, Short black hair and red eyes. Kage of Seireigakure._

_**Weapons: Uses spirit energy. **_

_**This is the unit that he is in charge of...**_

**_Female Taijiya's_**

_**Females:** Black Skin tight cat-like suit and pink sash._

**(...)**

_**Sango:** Nineteen years old. Mid back dark brown hair and brown eyes, _

**_Weapons: Hiraikotsu, katana, hidden arm dagger and poison gas.  
_**

**(...)**

_**Rin:**_ _Nineteen years old. Shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes. Younger twin to Sango and older sister to Kohaku _

**_Weapons: Sai's and poison gas.  
_**

**(...)**

_**Shiroi Kasai:** Fourteen years old. Kuroune younger half sister. Mid back black hair and blue eyes. _

_**Weapons: Crystal ball used to make strong barriers and a whip.**_

_

* * *

_

**_Healers_**

_**Botan:** About twenty-nine with light blue hair and pink eyes._

**_Yukina Jaganshi:_** _Appears fifteen with Torquiose hair and light crimson eyes._

_**Keiko Yukimura:** Fifteen years old. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes._

_**Kikyo:** Thirty years old. Dark brown hair, dull mud brown eyes._

_**Hojo:** Fifteen years old with sandy brown hair, light brown eyes._

_**Kory:** (OC-Male) Fifteen years old with pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. _


	5. betrayal and the return of Itachi Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inu or Naruto just borrowing them for my personal amusement_.

**An:** _I'm not a huge fan of Sango or Rin so if you like them here's fair warning they aren't going to be bashed seriously, but they aren't going to be well liked either for reasons you'll find out later._

**ShiTsukisama:** _You did not have to be so nasty. I mean we all have problems that's life. I have an asshole for a father who is threatening to kick me out of the house because of my so-called 'attitude', which I don't have one. I'm defensive which at times would make me seem rude. Anyways you don't have to a total bitch in your review, I'll update when I have the time to and I am sorry that my chapters are short._

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Betrayal and the return of Itachi Uchiha _

* * *

"Youko, Suuichi" Came yells from several men running toward them.

The two kitsunes looked up hearing their name being yelled out.

"Yes what is it you two?" Suuichi turned to look at the Taijiya captain and the head monk.

"We were out doing our routine scouting when we saw a herd of lower class demons and some high class ones accompanying them heading this way. I think they are planning on attacking us." Called Kohaku

"What" Youko stood up quickly "This is not good, Miroku you go find Hiei and Kuronue and tell them to get here immediately, then after-wards find Yusuke and Kuwabara and tell them to get all the citizens into the hidden caverns. I want you to alert your fellow monks and the miko's of the attack and help place barriers around the area once every one are safely inside. "

"Okay" Miroku took off toward the training grounds where the apparition would most likely be.

"Kohaku you rally up your squad and alert Shippo to have his squad ready to go to war as well as the shinobi's."

Kohaku nodded his head before he took off.

"Suuichi, I need you to search for answer. The Akumagakure-nin's must have had known that our Kage was not present at this time which means that village must have had inside help. I want you to find that traitor if they are still present and have them thrown in the cells till Sesshoumaru-sama returns."

"On it" Suuichi nodded his head running off just when two black clothed figures appeared in front of Youko.

"What is it Youko?" Asked Kuronue

"I need both you and Hiei to head toward Konoha as fast as you can. Akumagakure is attacking and we need our Kage as well as possible allies."

"What. How could they possibly have known that Sesshoumaru-sama was not here, unless..." Kuronue trailed off

"We have an informant hidden within our ranks." Finished Hiei

"Yes, Suuichi is already out looking into who the informant are"

"Let's go Hiei, we need to hurry"

"Hn, Understood" Hiei took off in a blur with Kuronue following spreading his black wings and taking to the skies.

* * *

**_Konohagakure - Hokage's office_**

* * *

Kagome turned and looked at the group. "Well back on topic. I am here to speak with Sasuke."

"Oh you are going to tell him now are you?" Called the Sandaime

"Yeah" Kagome nodded

Sasuke looked at the Hokage in confusion before turning to look at his little sister, "Tell me what, Kagome-chan?"

"I wanted to tell you that four years ago, the Uchiha clan massacre where you were led to believe that Itachi was the one who killed them, we'll that's not true."

"What of course it is" Called Sasuke

"No Sasuke" Kagome placed a hand on her brother's shoulder "Think. Think back to that day, Sasuke, Itachi had pulled you and myself away from the swings within the Uchiha district and took us into the forest. Do you remember what he told us?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows looking very confused.

The seconds turned into minutes before Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_A young girl and boy sat near the swings waiting for some-one. _

_"Sasuke, is Itachi going to come and play with us today?"_

_"I don't know Kagome-chan. Do you want me to push you?"_

_Kagome smiled and hugged her fluffy white dog close to her chest and nodded her head. "Yes please Sasuke"_

_Standing up and smiling at his little sister he walked behind her and gently pushed her before walking back toward his own swing. _

_"Sasuke, Kagome" Called a voice_

_The two younger Uchiha siblings turned toward the voice and saw their kaa-san standing on the porch smiling and waving her arms. _

_"You two need to come in and take a bath and get ready for dinner."_

_"Not yet Kaa-san we want to wait for Itachi, he said that he'd play with us today"_

_"Only a little while more, but if Itachi doesn't come back soon you guys have to come into the house, alright"_

_"Okay" Called Sasuke and Kagome_

_As soon as Mikoto entered the house a whirl of wind and leaves blew around the siblings as Itachi appeared._

_"Onii-san" Sasuke and Kagome yelled jumping off the swings they were sitting on to hug Itachi. _

_"Hey you two, I have to tell you something alright, follow me" _

_Itachi led his younger siblings into his private training grounds._

_"What is it Itachi?" Asked Sasuke_

_"I have to go on a mission tomorrow so I won't be here to play with you guys."_

_"A mission tomorrow, but Itachi, it's Kagome's birthday tomorrow"_

_"I know and I tried to tell the Hokage that but he said it was important that I went." _

_"When are you going to be back?" _

_Kagome looked at her feet while softly clutching her white dog to her chest._

_"I'll be gone for a while. Hokage said that it takes at least 2 days to get to the village. I had to stay there until the matter of which the Sandaime wants' discussed are spoken about and a deal is made which could take a while then it's be another two days home, So if I have to guess I'll say a week tops." Called Itachi_

_"Oh" Kagome murmured softly in disappointment._

_Itachi placed a hand on Kagome's head and ruffled, "Now Kagome-chan don't worry I got you a gift earlier, you don't think I'd forget now did you." _

_Kagome looked at her older brother while shaking her head. _

_Itachi smiled, "Now, how about when I return I'll take both you and Sasuke out for some ramen how does that sound?"_

_Kagome smiled and hugged her older brother, "Okay" _

_"Good, we'll come on; I've got your gift inside my room."_

_Kagome giggled happily and nodded her head. Itachi smiled at his little sister and gently grasp her hands firmly within his own while also grabbing a hold of Sasuke's hand. _

_Sasuke looked at his brother with a smile which was returned. _

**End Flashback **

Sasuke looked at his sister "He was on a mission the day the clan was destroyed. I do remember it was your birthday and every-one was gathered within the courtyard when all of a sudden father and the rest of the Uchiha shinobi's told us to go and hide. Mother took us inside the house when you ran saying that you left Itachi's gift by the tree, I followed after you and mother was going to follow us when father pulled her away."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, that's when we saw Itachi. I knew straight off that he wasn't Itachi even though every-one was yelling out how he was a betrayer and why was he doing this to us."

"I forgot that he said he was going far away for that mission" Sasuke looked ashamed at having forgotten that.

"It's alright Sasuke."

"No it isn't, Itachi, he was more than just a brother to us. He was our hero and at the first sight of Itachi doing some-thing so cruel it shattered my perfect little world that I forgot the most important thing, Itachi couldn't have killed our clan for he wasn't nearby when the attack happened." Sasuke yelled out in misery his fist clenched tightly by his side, head bowed forward and eyes shut firmly covered by his bangs.

Kagome stared at her brother silently for a while before she stood up from her seat and walked around Sesshoumaru, Yuki and Yukio and hugged her brother gently, yet firmly around the neck while he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her left shoulder.

"It is okay, Sasuke" Whispered Kagome while stroking her brothers back, "It's alright"

Sesshoumaru, Yuki and Yukio inwardly smiled, well Sesshoumaru and Yukio did, Yuki was showing his pearly whites for every-one to see not really one to leave his feelings inside.

Hiei and Kuronue landed softly within the edge of the forest that led toward the path taken to reach the gates of Konoha.

Upon stepping out of the foliage they saw two males wearing a long black cloak bearing red clouds and a red interior with a chin length high collar. They also wore a straw hat with a spike-like bell hanging from them to block their faces and with their heightened sight they saw that the males wore purple nail polish.

"Hey, who are you two?" Called Kuronue bringing both of his hands hovering over the hilts of his weapon as Hiei tightened his grip on his katana.

The two cloaked men turned around, lifted off their hats and toss it away.

Kuronue and Hiei stifled a gasp of shock.

The first guy resembled a blue shark, with the whole blue skin shark-like eyes, teeth and gills on the side of his face but that's not what shocked them, no what shocked them was the shorter of the two men. He had his long midnight blackish-blue hair held back in a low ponytail and crimson red eyes with three comma like markings.

"That's the Sharingan." Called Hiei

"It's the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan, do you think his in relation to our captain." Kuronue whispered softly.

"Who are you?" Asked Kuronue

"I'm Kisame Hoshigake" Called the blue shark

"Itachi" The soft but deep and cold voice of the shorter male startled both youkai for there was no mistaking the voice, the voice so much like their captain when she was serious or in battle. They were related, they had to be.

"Are you a Uchiha?" Questioned Hiei "Are you related to Kagome?"

"Kagome" Itachi glared at the males coldly "How do you know of her?"

"Kagome Uchiha, even though she's only nine, is our squad's captain" Called Kuronue

"ANBU captain at nine years old? That's pretty young." Called Kisame in confusion and after several seconds he added, "And who is Kagome?"

"Kagome is my baby sister" Answered Itachi "She's an ANBU?"

"No, she's the captain of the Seishou squad in Mikazukigakure." Called Hiei

"Mikazukigakure. Kage InuTashio?" Questioned Itachi

"He was Kage years ago, and since when have you met with Touga-sama?" Called Kuronue

"Yes. Four years ago I was sent there to make a temporary alliance with your village."

"Oh, you must have arrived around October fifteenth or some-where in between because that was the day Sesshoumaru-sama went to a meeting with the Seireikage; Enma wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to train several of his men."

"Hmm" Itachi turned toward the gates "What brings you two here any-ways?"

Kisame looked at his partner in shock for he had never seen Itachi speak as much as he was at that moment.

"Our village is going to be under attack soon by Akumagakure, the demon village." Called Kuronue "And we have to get Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama, Yuki and Yukio, then head back toward our village to prepare for the attack"

"Attack" Itachi whirled around "What are you talking about? Kagome will not fight." Deadpanned Itachi

Kisame, Hiei and Kuronue stared at Itachi.

"She will fight. She's our captain and she's overprotective of her squad and will make sure we are all alright during battles even if we tell her we don't want her fighting, she'll do it any-ways, you should know that, after all the Uchiha's were known to be prideful and stubborn." Called Kuronue

"Kagome is definitely prideful and stubborn even if she's nine." Added Hiei

Itachi grunted, "Fine, I'm going to accompany you."

"Itachi-san?" Questioned Kisame

Itachi turned slightly to face his partner, "Do you wanna know some-thing Kisame, a secret if you will, that I didn't tell any-one."

"Sure" Kisame nodded his head.

Itachi started forward his partner and the two Mikazuki-nins following behind, "I didn't murder any-one. I didn't murder my clan I was framed. When I return and found out about my clan's massacre and how the enemy impersonated me for the attack, I was angry and wanted to sought out the one who did kill my family for revenge. That's when I happen upon the Akatsuki and then was recruited to join the organization. I used the Akatsuki to gain info and when I had enough I'd leave."

Kisame just stared at his partner in shock, "So you're leaving?"

Itachi nodded, "I need to regain my siblings trust especially Sasuke. I don't know if my little sister knew the truth but I have a feeling that Kagome did know that I was not the one who killed our clan and she might have explained some things to Sasuke by now."

Kisame walked silently beside his partner before he sighed, "Well then Itachi-san, you are my partner and if you are leaving the organization then I'll follow you after all we've been partners for four years and we are friends, beside it would feel wrong to work with any-one else."

Itachi glanced at Kisame and inclined his head before he whispered softly, so softly that both Hiei and Kuronue could hardly hear the whispered, 'thank-you' that the oldest and stoic Uchiha uttered as they ran toward the tower.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter.

Thanks for reading...

Review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

-Kagi-chan


	6. Uchiha reunion and the MikazukiKonoha v

**Disclaimer:** _I own my characters and the plot but I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. _

_

* * *

_

**_I want to thank all those who had reviewed...Thanks..._**

* * *

**_Pairing: _**

_Kagome and Gaara_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **Uchiha reunion and the Mikazuki/Konoha verses Akumagakure war _

_

* * *

_

_"Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, the avoider...It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled." _

_

* * *

_

In the late morning, four dark clothed figures raced towards the Hokage's tower.

The only thing being seen if one were to look were blurs of four black beings headed towards the tower in the center of the huge and flourishing village.

The figure leading the other three was Itachi, close beside him was Kisame and behind them were Hiei and Kuronue.

Itachi had a slight wave of anxiety flowing off of him, while Kisame held a curious aura about him, while Hiei and Kuronue both had anxiety, nervousness and fear for the unknown.

Hiei glanced at Kuronue who met his stare and nodded his head.

"We need to hurry Hiei, who knows how long it would take to get back to the village. It took us roughly two hours and we are demons. We are also the fastest in the village aside from Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kuronue looked forward. "Seeing Kagome-sama' older brother and how protective he seems and the fact that he said that they would be accompanying us back towards Mikadzuki only leads me to believe that her other brother would be just as stubborn and want to go and with him will come his teammates and sensei and whoever else the Hokage chooses to come with us.

"Yeah and most likely these Konoha-nins are going to get involve and slow us down from our rush home." Hiei looked ahead of them and saw that they were falling behind slightly.

"Common Kuronue, let's go. We are starting to fall behind.

Kuronue nodded at the two picked up their pace.

Soon they were entering the tower, running down halls, and ignoring the guards that were chasing after them.

After being chased for two minutes Hiei and Kuronuedecided, enough was enough and managed to knock them unconscious while still keeping their pace fast.

Once they arrived at the doors that led to the Hokage' office Itachi opened the door and stepped inside followed by the other three men.

* * *

Naruto who was staring at his friend and rival than to the pretty girl decided to get to know her since she looked nice.

"So your Sasuke's younger sister?" Asked Naruto gaining her attention.

Yep" Kagome smiled

"Cool. You're nothing like Sasuke-teme, your nice and his a bastard" Called Naruto

Kagome smiled at the blond boy, "Well"

Kagome was cut off before she could continue her sentence by Sakura who had started screeching and punched Naruto and then started yelling 'how dare you call Sasuke a teme and a bastard'.

Kagome rolled her eyes when the pink haired banshee dared to ignore the glare that she had bore into her head after she struck Naruto.

Kagome tried to ignore the pink haired witch who continues to yell at Naruto and turned her attention to her older brother when he asked her what she was doing? Moreover, how she was doing these past years?

Sesshoumaru, Yuki and Yukito all clamped their hands over their abused ears when the pink haired bimbo opened her mouth and started harping at the blond boy. They were wincing and flinching in pain. Yuki held a grim look on his face while the other two tried to hide their obvious pain at the unjust torture that they were force to endure.

After a good five-minutes Yukito, Yuki and Sesshoumaru could hardly stand the pain; it felt like their ears were going to bleed any minute.

Kagome who was talking to Sasuke had just realize some-thing and quickly looked at her adoptedbrothers who were all in pain and holding their ears.

Kagome turned and glared at the pink haired female who was still yelling in a high pitch, squeaky voice, at the blond boy who was ignoring her and drawing a picture on a piece of paper that he took from the Sandaime' desk.

Kagome glare turned glacier as she thought about the fact that her brother's ears would start bleeding by the shrill voice that the pink haired bitch had.

If there was one thing, Kagome hated more than any-thing was people like that pink haired thing.

"Shut up banshee," hissedKagome as she glanced at Yukito, Yuki and Sesshoumaru who were still covering their abused ears. "Your annoying voice is making my brother's ears bleed"

Pinky was about to open her mouth to rebuke that statement when the door was opened without any-one knocking much less getting an approval to enter the office.

Every-one except for Sakura, (who was fuming at being yelled at by a child, being called a banshee, being told that she had an annoying voice and now she was beingignored) got into a fighting stance encase it was an assassination attempt.

The door fully opened to reveal four figures, three of them being recognized by Kagome, two being recognized by Sesshoumaru, Yuki and Yukito and one being recognized by Sasuke.

Shocked had both Kagome and Sasuke staring at one specific figure standing at the door. They just could not believe that he of all people had just stepped into the hokage's office.

"Itachi" They called in unison

"Sasuke, Kagome" He whispered

The two dashed forward and hugged their older brother.

"Itachi" They called

Itachi wrapped each of his arms around each of his siblings.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I should have known you weren't the cause of the massacre"

"Sasuke, don't worry about it. I don't blame you, alright."

Sasuke nodded his head as he and Kagome pulled away.

Kagome turned and saw both Hiei and Kuronue standing beside the door with the shark man.

"Hiei, Kuronue, what brings the both of you here?"

Kagome stared at both males in curiosity, 'Did some-thing happen at the village? Was there some type of invasion happening? Or maybe it was another war?'

"Kagome-sama" Hiei and Kuronue called with a quick bow before they turned towards the Kage

"Sesshoumaru-sama" They bowed their heads to their Kage

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Is the village safe?"

"Milord, we have a traitor in our ranks, back at the village. Suuichi is looking for clues that could lead to the informant. Youko is taking charge of preparing for war. The Taijiya captain and the head monk that were patrolling spotted the Akuma-nins heading towards the village. We were sent to get you, Kagome-sama, Yuki and Yukito" Called Kuronue

"War" Called Kagome standing up from her kneeled position.

"Yes" Called Hiei looking at his captain and sister then towards Itachi who had looked at everyone before settling his eyes briefly on the Sandaime before focusing on the Kurai-Kage

"Kisame and I are accompanying you!" He stated motioning to the blue shark like-nin that was still standing by the door.

"I'm going as well!" Replied Sasuke standing up. There was no way he would lose both of his siblings when he just got them both back.

The Hokage looked from each of the Uchiha siblings before sighing, "There is no way to change your minds is there?"

"No" They stated in unison

"We are Uchiha's," Stated Itachi like it solved the problem.

They watched as Naruto tilted his head, pinky just stare at them. The Sandaime puffed out smoke from his pipe and Sesshoumaru, Yuki and Yukito were talking or discussing some-thing with Hiei and Kuronue seemingly ignoring the conversation, but if you look closely, you could see a smirk on all of their faces at the familiar statement and knew what was coming after that. Kagome had often said the same things when the older female-nins and some boys would tell her she could not do some-thing and to-just-give up, she would tell them that she was an Uchiha and that they were…

"We are known to be prideful," added Kagome

"And stubborn" Called Sasuke

The five demons chuckled at the typical reply that they would have gotten from Kagome but it was more amusing to have found out that the siblings all shared the same speech pattern.

"Tell me, is that a speech all members of your clan have to say?"

"Hm" Called Itachi and Sasuke

"Kagome says the same exact thing every-time some-one tells her she can't do some-thing."

"No, it's the truth" Called Sasuke tilting his chin upwards in a sign of arrogance

"Our clan was known to never give up and to push through until we get what we desire."

"And what we desire, we get" Smirked Kagome as she stared at her adopted brothers with a 'you-already-know-that-don't-you look on her face.

"So true, Kags always get's what she wants" Called Yuki with a small, serene smile as he gazed at his adopted sister in fondness.

"It's near impossible to refuse her any-thing" Sesshoumaru stated emotionally with an affectionate pat on Kagome's head, to which Kagome flashed the Kage a bright smile, only gifted to those she really trusted and cared for.

"The war" Called Kagome suddenly "We need to get going if we ever wish to make it in time."

"Kagome you take the humans and we'll use our speed to get there."

Kagome nodded her head at Sesshoumaru "Alright, you want me to use that jutsu?"

"Hm, it will get the humans there faster than if they were to run. And yes, before you ask I will inform my father that our village is going to war with Akumagakure."

Kagome nodded her head, "Alright, I'll see you guys there when I get there."

"Of course, and please be careful." Called Sesshoumaru as he hugged the young girl and kissed her cheek before walking over to the window and stepping onto the ledge he shot off towards the west in an energy ball.

"Wow, his fast" Called Naruto

"Yep, especially when he travels like that, but Sesshoumaru-sama is naturally fast." Stated Yuki as he and Yukito walked over to the window and jumped out instantly transforming into their fox form so they could travel faster and they too took off towards the west.

"They were fox demons" Called Naruto

"Yep, Ruby Kitsune" Stated Kagome

"What's a ruby kitsune?" Asked Kisame

"A Ruby kitsune is a fox demon that…" Kagome was cut off by pinky

"They control rubies" She stated with an arm crossed across her chest

A snort was heard, "This moron makes the Kuchiku twins seem smart"

Kuronue snickered at Hiei' statement "That's just sad and pathetic since those two always have nothing intelligent to say."

Kagome smirked at Hiei and Kuroune' statements, "A ruby kitsune is a ruby red colored fox, and no they do not control rubies" Kagome glanced at Sakura whose face was flushed red in anger and humiliation. "They have the ability to make mirages, illusions and they control the element wind and the ability over life"

"What, they can bring some-one back from the dead, or something?" Asked Naruto as he smiled at the younger Uchiha

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard Naruto, you are such an idiot" Screeched Sakura

Hiei and Kuroune flinched in pain and glowered at pinky.

"We better leave Hiei or we will be deaf by the time we get back to Mikadzuki."

"Yeah." Hiei nodded and turned towards Kagome."Don't take too long alright Kags, if you stay in the company of an idiot to long, who knows what will happen." Called Hiei

"Hm, just hope stupidity is not contagious." Chuckled Kuronue as he ran towards the window full speed, showing no signs of slowing down as he dived out of the window, black leather wings fluttered opened and flapped in the wind as he too took off towards the west.

Hiei walked over to the window than looking over his shoulder towards were Kagome stoodand said: "See you at Mikadzuki gates. Good luck getting pinky to shut her trap long enough to actually get any-where" With that said he leapt off the window ledge and taking off in a blur of black.

"So what kind of demons were they?" Asked Sasuke

"Sesshoumaru is an Inu Tai-youkai, Yuki and Yukito as you should know are ruby kitsune', Kuronue is a Koumori and Hiei is a mix of fire and ice, a Hybrid or also known as a forbidden child."

"What else kinds of demons are there?" Asked Naruto

"Well they are Shippo and Suuichi, they are brothers and they are fire kitsune' like Kyuubi was or is, Youko is their older cousin, he is a silver kitsune also known as a spirit silver kitsune, They will also be Neko, Ryu, Inu, Spider, Wolf, Panther and a lot of others that you will see once we get to Mikadzuki not to mention that Akumagakure has other types of demons as well."

"I'm so excited" Naruto yelled out, jumping around in his excitement while throwing his hands in the air.

Kagome smiled at the blond boy's enthusiasm in meeting her friends/family and other demons while others would most likely be scared.

"Alright, I will send Teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai' team along with Iruka, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo and several ANBU's." Called the Sandaime Hokage

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei's coming also!" Cheered Naruto

"Kagome child, may I ask, is there any other villages that are allied with you?"

"Yeah, the Sand village. We made an alliance with Gaara-sama as soon as he became Kazekage after the death of his father the previous lord."

"Gaara' going to be there?" Called Naruto

"Most likely. You know of Gaara-sama, Naruto-kun?" Asked Kagome tilting her head sideways.

"Yeah, I met him at the Chunin exams! I also defeated him in battle. He was strong, though."

"I am truly amazed, Gaara-sama is quite strong, so you must be strong as well, hm, and I would not mind a spar one day, with you."

Kagome turned her head towards the Hokage, "Did you send some-one to get the teams, already?"

"Yeah, I sent an ANBU to retrieve them while you were conversing with Naruto."

"Okay" Kagome nodded her head and looked over towards the door. "Hey, Ita-nii introduced you as Kisame earlier, right."

"Uh, yeah, Hoshigaki Kisame." He introduced himself with a nod of his head

"Thank-you for being there for Ita-nii even though he will most likely say that he could have handle it by himself or whatever, I am still grateful that you were there and still is there to be a friend for him. You are very loyal and I also thank-you for coming here with him instead of betraying him and going back to Akatsuki to tell them of Onii-sama' betrayal."

Kagome walked over and hugged Kisame "I really appreciate it. Sasuke and I have really missed Itachi."

"Eh don't worry about it kid. Itachi and I are partner and friends and a friend would never betray another's trust." Kisame called out as he gently patted the young Uchiha' back.

Just than they were several poofing, sounds as several figures appeared.

"Lord Hokage"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, my boy, what are you doing here? In addition, where is Kagome-chan? You always bring that cutie when you come."

"Father, there is war upon my village and a traitor in our ranks, I just came here to tell you that and since you were the one who established the village if you would want to fight in the Mikadzuki verses Akuma war. We will put an end to the feud between the two of us and prove that demons, half-demons and humans can live together in peace and work together."

Touga smiled, "Now that is the son that I had wished to have raised. Who was the one responsible for such a change?"

"Do you even have to ask such a question father, when you already know the answer. It is Kagome who changed my point of view and you know this, so are you coming or not?"

"You know that I am. I will meet you in front of the gates of Mikadzuki, allow me to rally up the soldiers and we will be there."

"Thank-you father." With that said Sesshoumaru took off towards his village to get ready for the war that would end the silent feud that has been raging between Akumagakure, Mikadzukigakure and Seireigakure for centuries.

_

* * *

_

_Review,_

_-Kagi-chan..._

* * *


	7. Inside Mikadzukigakure and the Demonic J

_Disclaimer:__I do not__ own IY or Nar. I__ just borrow them for my personal amusement _

_An: Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

_Chapter 7: __Inside Mikadzukigakure and the Demonic Jutsu scrolls _

* * *

**_"Sibling relationships...outlast marriages, survive the death of parents, __and resurface_**_** after quarrels that would sink any friendship. They flourish in a thousand incarnations of closeness and distance, warmth, loyalty and distrust."** _

**--XXOOXX--**

_  
_Kagome looked at every-one that was in the room. They were a lot of leaf shinobi's present, though most looked like they had just graduated the academy, but most of them looked like they could hold their own against a fight. Well she hoped they would be able to at least.

"Hey who's the kid?" Asked Ino staring at the girl sitting beside Sasuke

"Just a stupid bitch" Whispered Sakura glaring at Kagome

Kagome turned and glared at Sakura coldly for her 'bitch' comment.

"I am not a kid, the name's Kagome and I am not a bitch, hag."

"Whatever kid" Called Ino turning her head away from Kagome

"I'm not a hag!" Yelled Sakura as she narrowed her eyes at the ten year old.

Kagome turned her head away ignoring the banshee.

"Watch it, blonde" Called Itachi coldly "The same goes for you pinky"

Sakura and Ino both tried to glare at the older Uchiha but he wasn't even fazed by their lame attempt of trying to intimidate him

All the nins present bought their gazes to Itachi and Kisame.

The older shinobi's tensed up and shifted into a fighting position but were stopped by Kakashi who shook his head at them.

"Who are you?" Asked Lee

"That is none of your business, you Gai-wanna-be!" Stated Itachi coolly

Naruto bored with the conversation and wanting to see the demons spoke up.

"Can we go?" Called Naruto in excitement

"G…go w…where, N…Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata

"You guys are going to fight in a war." Stated Sarutobi

"What? Hokage-sama, why are we fighting in a war that doesn't involve us?" Asked Kurenai

"It does involve us, Kurenai." Stated the Sandaime

"How does this war involve us Sandaime-sama?" Asked Iruka

"Kagome, could you introduce yourself properly to every-one!" The third asked.

Kagome glanced at the Sandaime before nodding than with a mischievous glint in her eyes she started her introduction, "I was adopted by Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Yuki, Yukio, Yusuke, Youko, Shuuichi, Kuwabara, Kuronue, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Hiei and Miroku. I am the squad leader to the Seishou unit in Mikadzuki, where I have lived since I was five. I am also the younger sister to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Kagome Akemi UchihaPlease to make your acquaintance." Kagome gave a slight bow with a smirk.

"All he asked for was your name, you stupid girl." Called Sakura

"I beg a differ banshee, what he said was and I quote "Kagome, could you introduce yourself properly to every-one!" unquote, so you see bitch I did what I was told to do, now why don't you do every one a favor by shutting up.

"Hey you can't talk that way to billboard brow." Called Ino

"Shut up." Kagome glared at both girls.

"We need to get going I don't have time for this." Kagome yelled out getting serious. "Form a circle around me and please whatever you do, DO NOT SCREAM." Kagome called pointedly looking at Sakura and Ino having a feeling that those two are screamers. Kagome turned and looked at her brothers, "If they look like they will scream, shut them up by any means necessary."

Her brothers nodded their head.

Kagome bought her hands together and preformed complicating looking seals, "Demonic transportation: Hells travelling dragon"

Twin black dragons rose from the ground, blood red eyes pierced through their bodies and straight to their soul. Sakura and Ino both opened their mouths to scream out in fright of the two giant dragons that was circling them, predicting that reaction, Itachi knocked both girls out.

Kagome nodded her head. "Kurai, Kage, to the Mikadzuki gates."

"Hai, Kagome-sama" The dragons circled around the group until they formed a black orb and with a burst of dark red lights, the orb shot off towards the west.

The black orb disappeared along with the dragons upon landing at the gates of Mikadzuki.

"Where are we?" Asked Tenten

"Mikadzukigakure," Stated a familiar voice from behind the Konoha-nins, Kagome, Itachi and Kisame.

"Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Nice to see you three again"

"Hello Kagome-chan" Called Temari and Kankurou

"Hn. Hello." Whispered Gaara

"Hi Gaara" Greeted Naruto waving at the Shukaku vessel.

"Naruto" Gaara replied

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "I have to go and rally up my squad, you guys stay here, there should be others coming out soon to wait for the Akuma-nins to appear.

"Can we go in as well?" Asked Naruto "Please"

Kagome sighed and nodded her head. "Alright, fine. Are you three coming as well?"

Kagome turned to observe the sand siblings, her gaze lingering on the Shukaku vessel a while before she looked away.

The sand siblings nodded their heads in agreement and followed the Konoha-nins inside Mikadzukigakure.

Kagome stepped inside the gates and looked around.

"Kagome-sama" A voice yelled out

Kagome, the Konoha-nins, Itachi, Kisame and the sand siblings turned towards the voice to see a young man running towards them. His long, wavy pitch-black hair blew in the wind as he skidded to a halt in front of Kagome.

Kagome smiled at the young man in greeting, "Naraku, what is it?"

"Well I was sent by Sesshoumaru-sama to tell you that as soon as you get here to go to the tower, he needs to speak with you about some-thing." Naraku paused a while before continuing "Shuuichi said that his got a lead, but he will not do any-thing until after the war with Akuma is over because he doesn't want to make the culprit run. He also wants to see you to talk to you about it first before alerting Sesshoumaru-sama"

Kagome nodded her head. "Is there any-thing else I should know."

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru-sama also wanted me to inform you that Touga-sama and his men are coming to help in the war." Naraku smirked. "And I saw Youko on my way over here, he does not look good. It would seem that poor Youko Kurama is going crazy trying to organize every-thing and he was muttering some-thing like, 'he doesn't know how you deal with it' and 'he hope you return soon'."

Naraku chuckled when Kagome giggles reached his ears. It was always nice to hear her laugh it was not often that the usually impassive girl does such things.

Kagome could not help but giggle as images of Youko stressing out filled her head.

Youko was always calm and cool and the only way to get a rise out of the fox was giving him responsibilities that requires he actually take charge of a group and get every-one ready for war. It happened once and Youko swore that he would never do it again, while his ears and tails were twitching madly in frustration.

"Let's see, the civilians are already in hiding with barriers set up. All that is left to do is for the leader to gather their captains and squad and prepare for the inevitable."

"Okay. Thanks, I will head to the Seishou district to relieve Youko of his stress. Don't want his tails falling off."

"That would be truly tragic." Naraku smirked "Any-ways I'll alert the other leaders and captains of your arrival encase any one of them wish to speak to you as well."

"That's fine and Naraku please send Inuyasha my way, I need to speak to him."

"Okay." With that done Naraku took off

"Who was that?" Asked Itachi

"Naraku Kumo, a member of the Assassination squad."

"Is he a demon?" Asked Naruto

"Naraku is a half-demon, a spider hanyou. He specializes in assassinationand manipulation. His very malicious in battles and loves pinning teammates, family members and love ones against each other just for his personal enjoyment"

Kagome looked at Naruto with a smile, "I know a demon you will find common ground with. Maybe after the war if you ask him, I'm sure he would love to teach you how to really pull pranks on people."

Naruto stared at her in awe, "Really?"

"Yep, his Naraku' captain, his name is Shippo T. Kurama"

"Awesome. I can't wait" Naruto started jumping around excitedly

Every-one shook their heads at the hyperactive blond boy.

"So who is Inuyasha?" Asked Sasuke

"His one of my best friends, you could say. Inuyasha is an Inu-hanyou and another member to the assassination squad. His also the younger half-brother to our Kage Sesshoumaru, who some of you met earlier."

Sasuke nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of the older, intimidating male that was his sister's adoptive brother. Itachi grunted while the others who met Sesshoumaru nodded their heads.

"Kagome-sama"

The group turned again.

"Kagome-sama, you're here, thank the gods" Wailed a silver hair male that had two large silver ears on his head and seven tails wrapped around his frame. He ran over and hugged the smaller female. "How do you manage to do every-thing? Kami it's so hard and it's no fun."

Kagome shook her head with a small smile, "Youko go find Hiei, Kuronue, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yuki and Yukito and wait at the gates for Touga-Jiji and his men. Tell Shuuichi that I need to speak to him, if you come across him, and to come to the Seishou district. If you see, any more captains and leaders tell them to rally up their men and get to the gates as well.

"Yes, Kagome-sama" Youko bowed his head and took off.

Kagome glanced at the silent, but curious shinobi's "Youko Kurama, a silver spirit kitsune. He is a member to my squad, the Seishou."

Kagome led the group down a deserted street that had many different types of flowers blooming. There was a banner with a giant Inu, black crow sat upon the Inu's head, a black and blue dragon intertwined, A giant dark blue wolf with light blue eyes. A giant pitch-black bat with dark blue eyes A giant silver fox with light gold eyes Three giant red foxes, two were a darker red though. The first fox had emerald green eyes while the other two had a sour apple green color eyes, A giant purple panther sat beside the wolf and below the picture it read, 'The Seishou district' Mikadzukigakure elite warriors."

"Elite, huh" Called Itachi

Kagome smiled, "That wasn't our doing. Several years ago, we had been given a mission by Touga-Jiji, the lord of the west. He said that someone took several priceless heirlooms and advanced demonic jutsu scrolls from the house of moon. Touga-Jiji kept those things locked away in the treasury room."

"What's so great about demonic scrolls and old heirlooms any-way?" Sakura called rolling her eyes.

Kagome glared at pinky for her comment before turning her head away" People with strong demonic blood can only handle the demonic scrolls or else the demon magic that is involve with doing the seals will over power the caster and make them go insane."

"How long did it take you guys to get them back?" Asked Naruto

"Well. It took a month to come up with a fool prove plan to infiltrate the normal human village. It took another month to gain the trust of the village leader to get info as to where they were keeping the demon scrolls. Another month to locate the heirlooms and the safest and easiest way to take both the scrolls and the heirlooms out of the village and back within Touga-Jiji's hands without being detected. When we returned after almost five month's we saw that the other squads and villagers knew of our return and had made a festival to welcome us home and along with the unexpected party we were presented with that banner."

"What exactly is demon jutsu?" Asked Kisame

"Demon jutsu were created by Touga-Jiji. He came up with the names of most of the jutsu. We helped as best we could with making the hand seals. Me, Sesshoumaru-sama and other demon shinobi's were the ones who tested the jutsu's out. The demonic jutsu's are more powerful and deadly then the regular ninja arts because demons hold a lot more power than regular humans do. One of the demon arts was that transportation jutsu I used earlier. Those dragons were the hell dragons; they are the transporter between worlds. Kage and Kurai are the more vicious and oldest of all the hell dragons and if you summoned them without having the power to subdue them then they would have killed you for daring to summon them to begin with. They hate people wasting their time and they will not obey any one weaker than they are. Kage and Kurai bought us to the gates in less than a second when it would usually take a regular nin about a week to reach here and a demon roughly over two hours. It comes in handy when you are in a rush."

"How are you able to use the demon jutsu?" Asked Kiba

"Yeah you are Sasuke-kun sister so you are human, how are you able to use such jutsu'?"

"The Uchiha clan is part demon," Stated Itachi "We have tengu blood running through our veins."

"Are you serious?" Asked Sasuke and Kagome

"I am quite serious!" Reassured Itachi

Kagome looked at her brother in shock "Wait a minute I did not know that. I could use the demon jutsu's because when demons adopt, it is through the exchange of blood so I don't only have tengu blood, I have the blood of an Inu, Kitsune, Ice, Fire, Bat, Wolf and Panther."

"So all those blood mixed enabled you to use those demon jutsu?" Asked Shikamaru

"They just strengthen the half blood that I already have. If trained and practiced Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Kisame, I'm sure will be able to use the demonic jutsu'."

"Why would Naruto and Kisame be able to use it?" Asked Iruka

"It's because both Naruto and Kisame are jailors for demons. Naruto holds Kyuubi and Kisame hold's Isonade. They both have the power of a demon if they can harness it."

Kagome stopped walking and turned, "We can talk about this more later, right now; I really need to get things done so I'm going to get some-one to escort you back towards the gates."

Kagome let out a piercing whistle, seconds later thundering footsteps were heard as a giant black dog bounded over and landed beside Kagome.

"Hey Kagemaru" Kagome rubbed her hands between the demon dogs eyes. "I need you to escort these shinobi's to the gates, alright?"

Kage barked and licked his mistress's face before leading the group towards the gates. Kagome turned and ran towards where she sensed both Inuyasha and Shuuichi.

Kagome landed beside Inuyasha and Shuuichi.

"Hey Kagster, what's up? Naraku said you wanted to talk to me." Called Inuyasha

"Yeah I wanted you to stay close to the Konoha-nins and the Sand sibling. They do not know what they are up against and your 'Kaze no Kizu' will come in handy."

"So you want me to baby sit a bunch of leaf-nins and the sand siblings?" Questioned Inuyasha raising an eyebrow

"No Inuyasha, you are not baby-sitting anyone. You are watching over the leaf-nins and the sand sibs to make sure they do not get over their heads fighting those Akuma-nins, alright."

"In other words I am baby-sitting" Called Inuyasha

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Alright fine Inuyasha call it as you will, but stay close to them alright?"

"Sure, Kagster"

Inuyasha hugged the young girl before running off.

"Hello Kagome-sama" Greeted Shuuichi with a smile

"Shuuichi, hi, I heard that you had a name?"

"Yes. I have an idea as to who the culprit is. The clues led to the Kuchiku twins, Sango and Rin. They have been in an alliance with Akuma for a long time now. The Akuma-Kage wishes to take you as his bride. Rin and Sango were to lure you away and take you by surprise than they'd give you to the Akuma-Kage."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "What is the purpose of that? Why would handing me over to the Akuma-Kage prove?"

Shuuichi sighed, "I found that Rin fancies Sesshoumaru-sama and Shippo and she is jealous of you, the same goes for Sango, she fancies Inuyasha, Miroku and Hiei and she as well is jealous of you because you have a bond with each of the guys that they like. They can't stand you."

"Alert the rest of the Seishou squad and I will speak to Sesshoumaru and my brothers."

"So your brothers are here?"

"Yep, both of them"

"I am happy for you Kagome-sama"

"Thanks a lot Shuuichi." Kagome flashed him a smile "Good work by the way and go on a head and alert the rest of the Seishou to be on guard when around the Kuchiku twins."

"Okay. Are you going to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yep"

"Alright, i will see you later."

With that Kagome and Shuuichi went into different directions. Shuuichi headed towards the gates while Kagome headed towards the tower.

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for now. Hope you like it, R and R.

Until next time, Kagi-chan...


End file.
